


Heathers > Freaky & Baking Brownies

by dawnoftheagez



Category: Heather the Musical, Heathers
Genre: AU, AU of Heathers, Based on Heathers, Dead Girl Walking, F/M, Heathers AU, JD decided to take Veronicas advice., JD x Veronica forever, Journey, LEWD, Nsfw content, Prom, Seventeen - Freeform, Sex, Slushies, Song Lyrics, Teen Sex, Veronica/JD AU, forever yours, musicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnoftheagez/pseuds/dawnoftheagez
Summary: A writing trade with a friend <3This has Heathers Spoilers and is NSFWAlternate Universe Au where JD decides to go against his original plan and doesn't blow up.___________________________Want to do a writing trade or request something feel free <3





	1. 30 hours Getting Freaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p7qCFMRjZ5A

Veronica made her way towards JD's she knew this may be her last day on earth. She waited a moment looking him over through the window, he was busy reading a book. She bit her lip, and broke off the window lock. 

"Veronica what are you doing in my room?!" JD asked in surprise, he dropped his book quickly. She walked towards him, and planted herself on top of him, her legs on either side of him.

"Shut your mouth and lose them tighty whiteys!" He blushed and did as she asked. He undressed quickly, she smiled and leaned her forehead into his to ensure he knew this wasn't only because she had nothing better to do. "And you know, It's because you are beautiful. You say you're numb inside but I can't agree. So the world's unfair, keep it locked out there in here it's beautiful." She blushed as she looked him over over. "Let's make this beautiful!"

"Works for me." 

She smiled and pressed him against the bed, he let out a moan as she began to kiss him deeply, he began to pull off her shirt, the buttons popping. He smiled as he unsnapped the bra, her breasts bouncing in his face. She licked her lips as she pulled off her skirt, he pulled her panties down and tossed them to the side of the room.

"How did you find my address?" He asked her, she placed her finger on his lips. "Shh JD. I suggest you chug some mountain dew, you won't be sleeping tonight."

"Okay, okay." 

"You can pull my hair, slap me, spank me JD. I am fully yours, I am your dead girl walking."

He modded as he began to become dominate, he laid her on the bed. He began to rock his hips and she held onto him tightly. He smiled as he began to get in the groove, she kissed him lovingly. He let out a grunt as he pulled out just to ensure he didn't get her pregnant, he knew she had the pill, but he couldn't live with that. He kissed her as she began to pll herself off the bed and took his cock in her mouth. He let out a surprised shout, but then let out a moan as she swallowed. 

She was soon placed on the bed again and he spread her legs, he kissed shoulder, her back, and her waist. She let out a moan as he slowly entered her. She grabbed onto the mattress tightly her nails digging into them. 

"You tore my mattress," he said with a laugh. She giggled as he began to fuck her again and again, he was in bliss. He never knew that she wanted him like this, he had been praying for it but he never knew it. She moaned again as they moved their hips rhythmically. He was in full control, he pulled her hair and she let out a happy moan. 

He pulled out but she soon jumped in and pressed him against the floor and began to ride him. "Veronica I can..can't.." She pressed her lips to him, he bucked his hips and he filled her. She smiled as he kissed her deeply. She let out a slightly moaned scream as he bounced her on his erect cock. She grinned pulling his hair.

For this time, they were together, and they would always have this moment.


	2. Baking Brownies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter of this art/writing trade <3
> 
> Feel free to send me requests 
> 
> song for this chapter : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=55x_ydrTKa0

"We are damaged JD. But we do not choose who lives or dies!" Veronica screamed. "Please JD!" She hugged him from behind, he took two steps forward. "Dont you want a life with me!"

He looked back at her with sadness in his eyes, he was devastated he couldn't give her what she wanted, the thought of blowing up everyone else was a nice one, but then he remembered the night she came to him. 

She came to him. 

"Veronica..." 

"Your love is to good to loose."

"We are not special, but together, together we are."

"Veronica all I want i-"

"Lets just be normal JD. Lets be seventeen. See bad movies, sneak a beer and watch tv? Bake some brownies, or go bowling? Please JD. I could be good for you."

He dropped to his knees. "I wan't to be with you." She smiled and wrapped him in a hug, he kissed her deeply, it was like his entire world was gone. Everything bad that had ever happened to him seemed to be gone in that moment. She pressed him against the wall, kissing him intensely.

"All we need is each other, we can go buy some summer clothes."

"We can go camping."

"Play some poker?"

"Eat some chili fries?"

"Maybe dancing?"

"Maybe prom night?" 

"We can be seventeen again." She kissed him again, and again. "Just don't stop looking in my eyes JD. We can be seventeen." 

"Everything I want is you. I just want you to love me, stop seeing those who are you bad for you."

"As long as I have you JD its alright." 

"Thank you."

"Lets go, come on, lets go make some brownies." He nodded, he took her hand tightly. "I will never hurt you JD. I will never leave you." He held her tightly, kissing her, it was all he ever wanted. To know she was his, to know they would be together forever. "Please JD."

He nodded. "We can be seventeen Veronica." 

They sat together for a while, crying and holding one another. "Are you okay?" Veronica asked. 

"Im surviving, because you are here with me." She smiled, and he kissed her again. They made their way home, and veronica found the brownie mix. They began to whip up the mix, flinging chocolate at one another. JD smiled as he kissed her licking the brownie off her face. They sat together watching a stupid movie on the TV. JD slipped out a beer the two shared while they waited.

Soon the timer went off and the smell of chocolate was wafting through the house. 

\- Time Jump Brought to you by 7-11 - 

JD waited outside Veronica's with two slurpees in his hands, he knew that it seemed odd for the time being but he wanted to surprise her. She and the slushes had gotten him through literal hell. She stepped out of the house dressed in a sparkling white prom dress. 

His jaw dropped, she was beautiful, her lips were a beautiful pink and her hair was done up with a scrunchy that had their initials printed on it. He set the slurpees down and rushed to her twirling her in his arms. "Ready for prom night?"

"Of course, I see slurpees?"

"For our first official meeting, and because without you, and these I wouldn't have gotten this far. I might have even blown myself up."

"JD, I will always be here for you, just like 7-11 and their slurpees. He smiled and they walked to school drinking the cold beverages. Soon they hit the dance floor. They twirled and danced, singing together as they swayed. Everything about her was perfect to him, and he loved her. That was all he needed, and all he knew was that with her he would be nothing. 

"Veronica, I have something to ask you."

She cocked her head. "What is it."

As the song Forever Yours by Journey came on he got down on his knees, the dance floor became silent. "Veronica, without you I would have died. I would have dont horrible things, and I can never thank you enough, but Veronica. I know this is a lot, so if you only want this to be a promise ring I. I understand."

"JD -"

"I just I love you."

"JD, of course I will marry you." 

The room became loud, clapping for them as JD put on the ring as the words Faithfully rang through the gym. He kissed her intensely, it was all he needed of her. All he needed was her to love him.


End file.
